


I'll Stand Up With You Forever

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: Twilight Works [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Blood, F/M, Gen, I feel sorry for that little town, I made up a little town in Appalachia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It turned people crazy, It's not explicitly stated but I envision my OFC to be a person of color, Momma Esme, Origin Story, Rose is a softy, Serious Injuries, Then I hit it with economic downfall, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: Jasper and his mate face the Volturi with the Cullens and their allies. Mostly about the Vampire!OFC's origin story and events up to the battle.Warning: Implied bodily harm, animal death, implied rape, implied character death
Relationships: Cullen Family/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Twilight Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777375
Kudos: 5





	I'll Stand Up With You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net as a chapter in a drabble collection "Love for One, Love for All" under my pen name there: Fallen-Autumn-Leaves
> 
> Originally written in 2013 with a word count of about 200.  
> Updated 6/2020 with a final word count of about 2600.
> 
> Inspired by "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

The Cullens, wolf pack, and other assorted vampires were ready for the Volturi. Aro, Caius, and Marcus received false information and wanted to kill the child of Bella and Edward: the little half human, half vampire.

Marigold snatched as many moments with Jasper as possible leading up to the confrontation. Mari was a vampire herself and little more than a newborn. Her eyes are still held a light orange sheen.

She only joined the Cullen coven a year ago just after the left Forks after the disastrous birthday party and moved to a tiny town in the Appalachian mountains. She hadn't even been aware that there were new residents until she had been saved by them.

* * *

She lived in a lonely cabin on the side of a mountain, the only home nearby had stood abandoned for as long as she lived there. It had been a peaceful existence until a wave of paranoia and anger wracked the community. The local oil company began laying off more than half of its employees and the canning company decided to move its operations elsewhere. That left a majority of the town out of work and impacted the other homegrown businesses. People were spending less and worried about job security. One by one the mom and pop stores began to limit hours or shut down completely. Almost overnight Main Street became a ghost town. The people who could grow their own food, did. Luckily Marigold rarely went into town and was fairly self sufficient on her own. She even brought excess produce into town and donated it to those in need. She thought she was doing good, so why did it end up so bad?

She can barely remember it now, her human memories slightly blurred. But she remembers it was a sunny day but on the horizon she could see a bank of dark gray clouds. Concerned about the rain, she had been rounding up her chickens and geese back into their coops when she heard the rumble of a diesel engine. A suped up Ford came around the bend and stopped in her yard, five or six young guys jumped from the cab and bed of the truck. They didn't see her in the coop at first. They began to pull up her crops, even the ones that weren't ready for harvest, and load them into the truck. One went into the barn and came out with her newest calf kicking up a fuss behind on a lead rope. Obviously tired of the struggle, he pulled a machete from the truck bed. Mari couldn't watch what happened next. She couldn't hope to take on all six of the men on her own. Her only hope was to make it back to the house where her daddy's old shotgun set on the mantle. If she could grab it and fire a shot in the air, maybe it'd scare the boys off. 

So deep in thought, Mari didn't notice a man headed towards the coop. She was shocked from her planning when his form darkened the doorway. She froze, praying he wouldn't see her huddled in the corner, but luck wasn't on her side. His face split into a smirk and he reached for her, catching a hold of the collar of her tee shirt. His thin build held deceptive strength as he hauled her out of the coop with her caterwauling and struggling. She tried her best to kick him away, but the hold he had on her made it awkward to get the angle right. 

The boys hooped and hollered when the dirty blonde threw her down in the dirt of her once pristine garden, her black hair falling over her eyes. They ringed around her. Now that she was up close with them, she recognized a few. That one there was Mrs. Rockwell's grandson who helped out at her clothing store on the weekends. There was Bobby Duncan who was once star of the high school baseball team before he threw his arm out. Those are the two black haired twins who were a year above her in school, Barrett or Bartlett or Barnett. Little Jimmy Jones used to be a sweet chubby cheeked grade schooler who adored his baby sister so much he cried every morning he boarded the school bus. The ringleader of the bunch was none other than Owen Cafferty who's wife was expecting a baby any day and who lost his administrative job at the oil company. She had just delivered a quart of fresh milk and a basket of eggs to June Cafferty a couple of days ago. She remembered June had tottered around the kitchen in their little rented apartment insisting she would make Mari a cup of coffee and "won't she sit for a while." Owen had come in had sat with them and talked for a while about the community gossip and her farm. Looking back, she should've noticed his increased attention about her homestead. But at the time, she just thought he was making small talk. 

She doesn't remember much of what happened next. She knows she said something to them, something smart and cutting. She felt angry that they thought they could just take what was hers, didn't they know she was in the same boat as them? She couldn't make the plants and livestock produce more, couldn't ruin the land and breed her stock into the ground just for a few more radishes or another head of cattle to feed. Whatever she said made them mad and they lashed out. She just remembered flashes of images and sounds and pain: big, booted feet stomping on her, meaty fists, spittle flying from mouths shouting slurs, and blood, her blood. One moment she thought it had ended, they would kill the rest of her cows and birds and raid the strawberry plants along the fence row and be on their way. But then through her swollen eyelids she could see the glint of a golden belt buckle and knew it wasn't over as the punches became gropes and the sneering mouths were too busy to shout insults as they slobbered over her neck. 

Somewhere along the way she zoned out or passed out one. When she came to, it was to pain in every part of her body. She could barely open her left eye, her right swollen shut. She could see the sun was beginning to set and the dark clouds that had been on the horizon were now front and center. A raindrop had roused her and as she thought of the clouds, more poured down in a light drizzle. Mari knew she needed to get up, get inside, get help, anything other than laying in the rain and mud of the garden half clothed. She tried to sit up but she had barely shifted her head before a wave of dizziness crashed over her. She felt weak and her body wouldn't obey her. She must've laid there for another hour, praying for someone to come visit her or for her body to gather enough strength to even roll over. By this point the rain had begun to really come down and it pooled in the indention her body had made in the soft soil. It was still light enough that out of the corner of her eye she could see a red tinge to the puddle around her. Blood, she thought. Black dots danced in her vision, she felt nauseous, her whole body pounded in pain in time with her heartbeat, and when she closed her eyes, the blackness spun dizzily. 

* * *

The sun completely disappeared and the world was as dark with my eyes open as they were closed. Once in a while the clouds would part and the moon would shine brightly through the slowing drizzle. One moment I was staring up at a lone star peeking through the cloud bank, the next I realized I could hear voices. I couldn't make them out but they were growing closer. With my limited vision I could see three shapes appear in the darkness. Two women and a man. It was too dark to make out any distinguishing features, but the man was in front carrying something, the women were a bit behind. As they got closer, a moonbeam sliced through the clouds. All three beings seemed to hold otherworldly beauty in the pale light. Despite their beauty, their concern and worry made them appear human. The man had blonde hair and warm golden eyes creased in concentration as he took in the sight of her. One of the women, brunette with the same golden eyes, looked like she was going to start sobbing with a hand over her mouth. The other woman, a blonde, looked both sad and pissed and her mouth didn't know if it should frown or snarl. 

The three crouched next to me, the male at my head and a woman at each side. I didn't know these strangers, but I strangely felt comfortable in their presence, they could've hurt me, but something told me I was safe with them. The blonde hesitantly reached out and laid her fingertips along the back of my hand. 

"You did right, Rose, coming to get me. If you had called the paramedics they wouldn't get her back to the hospital in time. She's lost too much blood and has internal bleeding. It's a miracle that she's conscious right now. She wouldn't have survived the hour of transport to the closest hospital able to deal with her injuries. That said, I won't have any choice but to turn her." His gentle voice drifted through the night, I didn't understand all of it, but I knew that I was dying, had known since I'd woken up.

He shared a look with the blonde that held a bit of pride at her actions, this one must be Rose. Rose's cool fingers moved to link with mine. Then the man turned back to me. 

"It'll be okay," he said. Then I remembered another pain, sharper, piercing along the side of my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut as it turned into a fire in my veins. Another prick along my wrist, and fire raced from there to join the inferno in my chest. 

I passed out again.

The next time I came to, I wasn't at my cabin. I wasn't anywhere I recognized. The man from before was there, he introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen. He said he was a vampire. He said I was one, too. He introduced me to his "family." Esme, his mate and the brunette woman from before, who hugged me and tearlessly sobbed on my shoulder when she met me. Rose, the blonde one who had found me first. She appeared to be cold, but the relief in her eyes to see me awake said enough. When I asked later about the night of my turning, she told me both her and Carlisle had bitten me in hopes that twice the venom would be successful in turning me. Emmett, Rose's mate, a big, boisterous man who was always laughing. Alice, a little pixie of a seer with too much energy in her little body. Carlisle also mentioned an Edward who was another of his "sons" but was not with them at the moment. And Jasper, the moment I saw the golden haired Southerner I knew I would stand by his side forever. 

The first few months of my new life were an adjustment, but the Cullens helped. I began to see them as my family. The first time I called Esme "Momma" as the rest of the Cullen "children" do, she hugged me and doted on me for hours. And Carlisle became a father figure to me that I hadn't had in so long. Rose and I grew closer as well, although she was turned at the age of 18 and I at 23, I viewed her as an older sister. I felt I could talk with her about anything and she understood the feelings I had about my last moments as a human because we shared similar experiences at our turning. I discovered Jasper and I were mates like Rose and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. We talked and got to know each other and by the time the almost year we spent in Alaska with the Denali's--who Carlisle said were our "cousins"--was up and we were moving back to Forks, Washington to be with the "brother" I hadn't yet met and his human mate, mine and Jasper's relationship was strong.

I still wasn't completely comfortable with human blood, so I only met Bella occasionally. She seemed to be a quiet, clumsy girl. I didn't know her well enough to say whether I liked her or not. But my "brother" Edward seemed to adore her. He always seemed to be composing a new song for her on his piano or heading out to sneak into her room. I liked Edward, even though he read my mind when I least wanted him to. So I wasn't surprised when they announced their marriage and though I couldn't go to the wedding, I enjoyed the time leading up to it decorating and preparing for it. The week of Jasper and I went to Alaska, though the Denali's came down for the wedding they offered the use of their home. I was doing much better around humans, but I didn't want to risk it and ruin the wedding Alice had put together so meticulously.

Then when Edward and Bella return from their honeymoon, things got crazy. The half vampire baby caused a rift in the nearby shapeshifter pack and the house began "infested with mutts" according to Rosalie. The baby almost killed Bella before Edward was able to perform an emergency c-section and turn her. Renesmee grew exceptionally fast and became the imprint of one of the wolves. Rose hated we wouldn't get rid of the wolves anytime soon, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. I mostly avoided them. The wolves were generally nice and polite, but the smell alone was enough to deter me. 

And then things got even crazier and the Volturi were convinced we had created an immortal child. We were to stand trial and gathered witnesses from across the globe to stand with us.

* * *

A strong breeze blew her hair into her face and broke her from her memories. She braided her dark hair back and held Jasper's hand as they stood waiting for the Volturi army. Around her, the wolves paced. Finally, the army appeared over the horizon. Jasper and Marigold shared a love-filled kiss for what could be the last time.

As Carlisle and the heads of the Volturi talked, Mari could tell it was not going well.

At last, the Volturi decided that little Nessie could no longer live despite the respect Aro had for his old friend. It was met by snarls of excitement from the army and growls of anger from the defenders.

Mari held fast to Jasper's hand as the army descended upon them. She was afraid, but she felt herself calm as her love pulled her closer. Despite the danger she felt content, she would rather die by her Jasper's side than anywhere else. After all she had already died once and faced that fear, it was time to face it again.

**_...I'll stand up with you forever..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note about the Marigold's backstory: I set her origin story in Appalachia because that's where I'm from and I'm familiar with it. The economic downfall of the fictional town and the actions of its people are exactly that, completely fictional.  
> It's true that for a lot of towns in Appalachia to take two huge industries that the town relies on and to disband them does have a giant impact on those towns. It doesn't just affect the people who lost their jobs, but everyone else as well. For many towns it means people may move away or the towns may try to attract other businesses to take their place, they may turn to tourism, or urge their people to only buy local. Some towns do okay this way. Others can't survive and the people dissipate.  
> The actions of the men here do not represent the Appalachian people and they are simply just bad apples. In my experience, most Appalachians when they are faced with hard times band together with their neighbors in the way exemplified by Mari, they share when they can and give what they don't need, if they see a neighbor in need they help because they know when they need help the neighbor will return the favor. But there will always be a few bad seeds who regardless of where they're from, their race, or their gender, will do bad things and believe they are justified to take what they want.


End file.
